Mysterious Newcomer
by Diamond Kindflower
Summary: It's almost the end of the year and the students have been assigned a science project. However, Sofia is struggling on the latest topic in her science class. What's worse, a new school nurse has arrived at Royal Prep. and two students have gone to her office and haven't returned. Is this newcomer as bad as she seems? Or is she really a friend Sofias hasn't met?
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other day at Royal Prep. All of the students sat quietly, facing the front of the classroom. "Now, students" Flora said "As you know, we are nearing the end of the school year. Every year, I give students a science exam to test how much they have learned." All of the students groaned upon hearing this. "My sister told me about this test" Hildegard whispered "She said it has one hundred questions and that it's really hard! She was up late studying nights before the test." "However" Flora continued "This year, I have decided not to give the test." The room then filled with cheers. "Instead, you will all put together your own science project. It can be experimental or informative and you may work on it alone or with a partner. You may choose any topic you like. I expect you to have an idea by Friday and have the project completed by the last two days of school." The bell rang and the students began packing their things for their next class. "See you tomorrow, class. Oh, one more thing. This week, the school nurse will be stopping by as part of our new unit. Who knows? She might even give you an idea for your project.

After school, Sofia met her siblings at the front of the school. Amber, as usual, was conversing with her peers. However, when Sofia approached the girls, she overheard some disturbing suggestions. "Who is this nurse?" "I don't know, but she can't be anything like Nurse Honeysuckle." "She probably hates children." "I've even heard that she has a skeleton in her office." What they said can't be true, Sofia thought. True, nobody will be able to replace sweet old Nurse Honeysuckle, but it was about time she retired. Besides, no one will know what our new nurse is really like until someone meets her. Once the royal coach arrived, she boarded the coach with Amber and James. "So, what are your topics for the science project?" Sofia asked. "I'm going to find out how cannons work and then I'll build my own and show it to the class." James answered. "James, what is it with you and cannons?" Amber questioned. "I just think they're cool. Do you have a problem with that, Amber?" She glared at her twin and then turned toward Sofia. "Anyway, I might do my project on flowers or maybe gems. What's your topic, Sofia?" "Hmm…I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll find my idea when we start our new topic in class tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sofia arrived at Royal Prep. Until science class, everything went on as usual. Finally, Science class came around. "Hello, students. Today we will be starting our new unit over the Human Body. Even though we may look different on the outside, we're all the same on the inside. We're going to study how every system keeps our bodies in perfect working order and what can go wrong when they don't work correctly. Today, we'll start learning about the skeletal and muscular systems." So Flora pointed out many of the two hundred six bones and the three different types of muscles. "Now that you have learned about the skeletal and muscular systems, it's time to test your knowledge with a worksheet. It's due tomorrow and I suggest you put your best effort into it because there will be a quiz on Thursday."

Sofia sat in her desk, staring at the sheet of paper. For the past few minutes, she jotted down an answer only to erase it in frustration. All of the new words swirled around in her head: Tibia, Patella, Radius, Ligaments, and Tendons. Then suddenly, Sofia heard a series of pained moans. She turned her head and overheard this conversation: "Vivian, dear, what's the matter?" "My head hurts, Miss Flora." "You should go to the nurse so you can lie down for a little bit. Perhaps that will help you feel better."

After a few more minutes, the bell finally rang and the students were dismissed. Sofia was about to leave, when she remembered what she heard earlier. So she headed for the music room to see if Vivian was there. When she arrived, she saw a few students and an untouched Mandolin but not Vivian. So she turned back and exited the school. Once again, she ran into her sister's gossip group and listen in on their conversation. "Hey, did you hear? Vivian went to the Nurse's Office and she never came back!" one princess revealed. "I knew that nurse was trouble!" another princess declared. "I'll bet she poisoned her and is holding her captive in her closet!" another princess said. "I'm sure that the closet is lined with nails and broken glass!" another princess stated. Once Sofia found both of her siblings, they boarded the royal coach. "I can't believe we had to learn about boring bones today in science class!" "Bones aren't boring, Amber" James responded. "Just like Miss Flora said, they help keep us up." "I don't know, it's interesting and all but I just don't get it. Anyway, how are your ideas coming along?" "Well, Sofia, I've decided to partner up with Princess Jun. We're going to learn about the different kinds of flowers in Enchancia and Wei-Ling." "And what about yours, James?" "Well, Miss Flora said that making cannon might be a little too difficult so I'm going to do a report on thunderstorms. What's your topic, Sofia?" "Hmm… I'm still not sure yet. I just hope I can come up with a topic by Friday." "I'm sure you will, Sofia. You're full of great ideas." Amber assured her.

That night, while Sofia was sleeping, she had a terrible nightmare! Sofia was sitting at her desk but she couldn't stop sneezing. So she was sent to the nurse's office. Her eyes beheld a dark room with stone walls and floor and no windows. She sat upon the cold, steel bed as the skeleton stared at her with the large holes in his head. Then, someone entered the room. Sofia turned her head to see a tall, stout figure with hair black as coal, a large nose, and eyes to match her dark hair. "Oh, you poor little girl! You're looking a bit green around the gills. Don't worry; I have just the thing to cure what ails you." The figure pulled out a large syringe containing a green liquid with a huge needle sticking out. "Now, this won't hurt a bit" the figure said laughing sadistically. "No! You're trying to poison me!" Sofia shouted. "Get away from me! Stop! No! No! No…"

The princess shot up in her bed, realizing that it was all just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Thursday. The day of that science quiz, that dreaded quiz! No matter what happened that day, the only thing on Sofia's mind was that quiz. She had already done poorly on her worksheet and nothing seemed to click. Eventually, it was time for the quiz. Flora passed out the papers to all of the students. As she did, Sofia sat there hoping that the teacher would skip her desk. Unfortunately, the paper soon landed on her desk. "Ok, I'll just try to do my best" she thought. "Ok, so the tibia is connected to the radius. No, no that can't be right. Ok, the phalanges are connected to the metacarpals. That's right!" "Class, you have two minutes left to complete your quizzes" Flora warned. "Oh no! Time's almost up! Um… the mandible's connected to- no, wait! The tibia's connected to-" "Time's up! Please pass your quizzes forward."

After Flora picked up all of the quizzes, she began the next lesson. "Today, we will be learning about the immune system. The immune system is a team of organs, tissues, and cells that work together to protect the body from germs. Now, who can tell me one way germs can be spread?" Out of the blue, she heard a sneeze. "Brilliant demonstration, Desmond. Germs can spread through the air when someone coughs or sneezes. Thank you, Desmond." "You're welcome, " then he sneezed again. "Alright, Desmond, you don't have to further demonstrate." "I can't stop sneezing, " "Oh dear, you must be ill. Go to the nurse, please Desmond."

After school, Sofia made her way to the school's greenhouse for the weekly gardening club meeting. Once she arrived she saw the usual crowd, including her step-brother and sister, but not Desmond. During the meeting, she overheard some disturbing conversations. "Did you hear? Desmond went to the nurse and hasn't been seen since" one student said. "The nurse probably poisoned him, too and has both him and Vivian hostage" another student declared. Sofia turned her attention back to her plant and realized that she had almost added too much water.

After the meeting, Sofia made an announcement. "Everyone, I know that you're all really confused by what's happened recently but I don't think there's anything to worry about." "Oh really?" Amber questioned "If you're so sure about that, then prove it to us!" "Alright, I will!" Sofia ventured down the hallway until she came to the door to the Nurse's Office. "You'll see. I'll just open the door and take a look inside and you'll see there's nothing to worry about." So the princess slowly opened the door and peeked inside. As she scanned the area she saw an examination table, a closet, a first-aid kit, and several medical posters. Suddenly, she came across a skeleton sitting casually in the corner of the room. The skeleton appeared to be staring at the princess with the large, vacant holes in its head. It didn't make a sound or movement, it just stared. Just then, the thing fell forward and its hand hurled toward her! Sofia screamed and immediately slammed the door, running as fast as her legs could carry her!


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Friday. The day Sofia was supposed to come up with a topic for her science project. Yet she still had no idea what she was going to do. Despite this, she seemed to be having a good day so far. She got an a plus on her sorcery test, she got to make a collage in art, and her mother packed her favorite lunch (a cream cheese and jelly sandwich, a peach, carrots from the garden, and a cupcake). But then recess came. Sofia was playing freeze tag with her friends and she was it. She dashed toward James and reached her hand out to tag him, but missed. Suddenly, she lost her balance and began to fall and she cried out! Her foot rolled to the side and she dropped to the ground. "Missed me!" James called. Then he realized that his sister wasn't chasing him. He looked behind him and noticed her sitting on the ground. "Sofia! Are you alright?" "Ow! My ankle! I twisted it." " I'll go get Miss Flora" said Zandar "She'll know what to do" "No! Then she'll send me to the nurse and I'll be faced with that skeleton!" "Then we'll just have to hide it" James said. So he took off one of his socks and wrapped it around her ankle. The bell rang, telling the students that recess was over.

Then it was time for dance class. "Hello, students" Professor Popov said cheerfully "Today we will learn how to dance the Irish Jig. It developed in England and- James, why are you carrying Sofia?" "I'm practicing chivalry. You know, boys helping girls, that sort of thing" "Well Sofia can walk on her own so please put her down." Once James put Sofia down, the professor noticed that Sofia was limping. "Sofia, is something wrong?" "Wrong? What makes you think anything is wrong?" "Well, you don't usually limp like that" "I wasn't limping" "You can't fool me, princess. Sit down and let me take a look at you" "That won't be necessary, I'm fine" "If you're really fine, then you'll let me take a look." Sofia finally gave up and sat down in a chair. Then she rolled her pant leg up to the top of her ankle. "Sofia, why do you have a sock tied around your ankle?" "Because my ankle's cold". He then removed the sock and the swollen, red and purple ankle was revealed. "Oh dear, your ankle looks sprained. You'd better go to the nurse, Sofia." Knowing that she couldn't argue with her teacher, she reluctantly headed toward the nurse's office.

The halls seemed like an endless walk and they appeared to grow in length with every step. As she walked, Sofia's mind raced with terrible thoughts. Could those rumors be true? Could that skeleton be that of one of the nurse's previous victims? Could my nightmare be true? Finally, she reached the office. She slowly reached her hand toward the knob, when she realized that her amulet was glowing. She looked behind her. Standing right there was a copper-skinned, black-haired woman wearing a Native American dress. "Pocahontas?" "Yes, it is me, Sofia. Your amulet summoned me" "Oh, Pocahontas, I'm in trouble! I twisted my ankle at recess and now I have to see the nurse. I've heard that she's poisoned two of my classmates and that is keeping the hostage. The closet might even be lined with nails and broken glass! And there's a skeleton in her office!" "You know, I went through almost the same thing with John Smith" "Oh yeah, I remember that" "Yes, my people thought that he was greedy and cruel like the others. But when I took the time to get to know him, I realized that he was truly a kind soul" "That's true. But there's a skeleton in there and all it does is stare!" "Fear not, for I will be right outside the door should you need anything" "Ok, I'll go in. Thank you, Pocahontas." So Sofia grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

When she opened the door, a young woman with short hair and thick glasses was waiting for her. "Hello there" she greeted "You can take a seat on the bed and I'll be right with you. Trust me, it's very comfortable." So she sat down on the bed and the nurse approached her. "What's your name?" "I'm Sofia. It's nice to meet you, Nurse…?" "Just call me 'Missy', I'm very informal" "Well, Nurse Missy, I…um… have a problem" "Yes, I'm listening" "Well, I was playing freeze tag at recess and then I tripped and twisted my ankle" "I see. Let me take a look." So she bent down to examine Sofia's ankle. "Well, it's definitely sprained but it doesn't appear broken" "What exactly is a sprain?" "Ah! I'm glad you asked. Mr. Bonehead here can answer that question. I know he may look scary, but you've got to give him a break because we've been through a lot together. Anyway, there're these things called ligaments which attach bones to other bones. A sprain happens when the ligaments tear due to being stretched too far. They're kind of like rubber bands" "Cool! But how can I fix this?" "Just sit tight while I look for some bandages" "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Vivian and Desmond?" "Ah, I assume you've heard the rumors. Well, I'm telling you that they are false. Your friends were both sent home with influenza, otherwise known as the flu." After a little while, Missy found a bandage and began wrapping it around the injured ankle. "Is the bandage too tight?" "No, it's fine" "That's good. Now I want you to follow the RICE procedure. This pamphlet will explain more. I want you to stay off that foot as much as possible and keep an ice pack on your ankle. I'll get you a wheelchair you can use." So Missy went back to the closet and rolled out a wheelchair. "So, what class do you have next?" "Science" "Why, that's where I'm supposed to be! How about I give you a ride?" "Great!" So Missy wheeled Sofia down the hall to the science classroom.

"Hello there, Sofia! I see you've already met our guest speaker. Alright, class, let's all give our guest speaker our full attention." Missy went up to the front of the room to speak. "Hi! My name is Missy and I'm a student like you. I'm studying to become a nurse and being here is just part of that learning process. I hear you all have a science project coming up so I'll being talking to you about the body. But first, I'd like to introduce you to someone." She pulled her skeleton model to where she was standing. "This is Mr. Bonehead. Don't let his looks fool you, he can be quite _humorous_! Get it? Like the big bone in your upper arm? Anyway, he knows all kind of good jokes" "Hey, can anyone tell me what a skeleton likes with his mashed potatoes?" she asked as she manipulated the model. "It's grave-y! What does a skeleton take for a cold? Coffin drops!" Pretty soon, the entire classroom was filled with laughter!


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later at Royal Prep, the students were presenting their science projects. "And those are just some of the flowers in Enchancia and Wei-Ling" Amber concluded. The entire class applauded. "Who knew there were so many kinds of flowers? Alright, our next project is _The Scoop on Sprains_ by Sofia.

The young princess gathered her materials and walked to the front of the classroom. "A few weeks ago, I was playing freeze tag when I fell and hurt my ankle. I went to the nurse and she told me that my ankle was sprained. I wanted to know exactly what a sprain was. First, I'll explain ligaments. Then, I'll demonstrate how sprains happen. Finally, I'll mention how sprains can be treated.

To understand how sprains happen, you'll first need to know about ligaments. Ligaments are what attach bones to other bones. Kind of like how the rubber bands attach these two pencils to each-other" Sofia stepped to the side to display her visual aid.

"Now that you know what ligaments are, you're probably wondering how sprains happen. When the body part rolls or bends too far, the ligaments can tear" she then stretched the rubber band until it ripped. "There are three different degrees of sprains, each one differing depending on how bad it is. First degree is the mildest. Those happen when the ligaments stretch, but don't tear. Second degree sprains, like mine, occur when the ligaments only tear a little bit. Finally, there're third degree sprains which are the most serious. Those happen when the ligaments have torn completely.

The good news is that even third degree sprains can be treated. When I sprained my ankle, the first thing the nurse did was wrap it up in a bandage. The bandage helped keep my ankle from moving so that the ligaments could heal" after she said this, she took some clay and molded it onto the ends of the pencils to hold them together. "Even though the body can do amazing things, I had to help it along by following the RICE procedure. The 'R' stands for rest and that means you should avoid using the injured area as much as possible. Using a wheelchair helped me to do so. The 'I' stands for ice. Using an ice pack helps keep the swelling down and make it hurt less. The 'C' stands for compression. That's where the bandages come in, just as I mentioned earlier. Finally, the 'E' stands for elevation, which means to raise. Keeping the sprained area up high will help lower the amount of swelling because it slows down the blood flow to the area. Since you'd probably get tired after holding anything up for a long time, you can try using stacks of books or pillows to help you.

Now that you know a little bit more about sprains, you'll know how to handle it of this ever happens to you." The entire class broke out in applause. "Very impressive, Sofia!" Flora stated "It's always important to know how to care for others whenever a crisis strikes. Alright, now let's move onto our next project." Eventually the bell rang, telling the students that school was over. "Farewell, students, and have a fantastic summer! I'll see you all back here in the fall."

As Sofia left the school, James asked "Hey, Sofia. How did you manage to put that project together when you previously mentioned that anatomy was difficult for you?" "Let's just say I had a little help from a new friend.


End file.
